narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 532 Diskussion
die spoiler sind da. es sind die echten. viel steht aber nicht drin. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:56, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) wan kommt überhaupt jiraiya vor? oder wird er nicht von kabuto wieder erweckt, ich finds abbe spannender so, Meister gg Schüler, Jiraiya vs naruto, Sasuke サスケ 16:01, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :kabuto hat doch bereits gesagt, dass er nicht an jiraiyas leiche kommen konnte. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:10, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::aso ok,habs nicht gewusst :O, Sasuke サスケ 16:13, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bei MS stand doch, dass die nicht wissen, wann ein neues Ksapitel kommt... Wahrscheinlich war das Jump schon gedruckt und sie konntens nicht mehr canceln... Naja, wird wohl das letzte Kapitel für eine ganze Weile sein, wenigstens klingts vielversprechend. Auch wenn ich mich frage, wie ein untoter wohl Selbstmord begehen wird =P.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 16:14, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :tja... was das: "Wahrscheinlich war das Jump schon gedruckt und sie konntens nicht mehr canceln..." angeht, hatte ich ja bereits vermutet (in der Diskussion:Narutopedia) und wohl recht gehabt, wie es aussieht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:18, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) warum sollte pause sein? das wird alles in tokio gemacht un in tokio läuft ja alles normal ab, gut da treibt gerade ne radioaktive wolke drauf zu, welche aber genauso gut weggeweht werden kann, desweiteren sind ja die Kapitel schon vorgezeichnet,, das heißt ein gewisser vorrat is da, da kommt jetzt in tokio nich alles zum erliegen, weil im norden gerad katastrophe pur angesagt ist, ich meine wenn man die tokioayner(heißt das so?) die lachen sogar noch dabei^^, also ich gehe mal davon aus eine woche wird pause sein un dann gehts ganz normal weiter, klingt zwar gerad leicht kindisch was ich sage aber ich vermute mal das ich recht habe[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 16:20, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :kommt drauf an wann und ob die Wolke angewabert kommt, denn wenn die kommt druckt da niemand mehr iwas. Außerdem versetzen die ihr Magazin ja nicht nur in Tokio. Das die aus Trauergründen nächste Woche aussetzen ist klar, aber vom wirtschaftlichen Standpunkt aus wären wohl 2-3 Wochen sinnvoller. Wir werdens ja sehen. --[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:00, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, habe mich vertahn, ich meine 532 und Hanzous ende und wie es aussieht,war er im Tief im Herzen doch ein guter wie alle :D:D mangastream veröffentlicht die jump-mangas diese woche. entweder heute oder morgen erscheint 532. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:15, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Könnte der/die Suna-Nin mit der Maske Maki sein? Dann wüsste ich was ich bei Edo Tensei hinschreiben soll... Aber die gehört zu Kakashi, obwohl sie ja abgerückt sein kann...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 12:28, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) man sieht leider nicht ob er/sie die bemalung im gesicht hat. deshalb kann man das nicht 100% sagen ob es maki ist oder nicht. leider :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:09, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ich hab mir das kapitel auch noch mal angesehen. ich würde sagen das, dass nciht maki ist. der ninja ist zu makant gezeichnet, es muss ein mann sein, der die selbe technik beherrscht würde ich meinen. Kuro89 17:14, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hi mich würde mal intressiern was Kishi machen will damit Naruto irgend eine möglichkeit hat. um das Susano´o von Sasuke zu besiegen. Weil ich nicht gleube das da sein neues Rasengan nichts machen kann. Dragoneyes1 Kishi wird Naruto nicht umsonst so selten zeigen. Immerhin lässt er sich dadurch soviel Freiheit Naruto vieleicht doch noch ein bis zwei neue Techniken zu geben. Wir sehen zwar wie er am Rasengan weiterarbeitet aber davon halt immer nur ein paar Bilder. Würde mich zumindest freuen wenn Naruto neue Techniken lernt. Das Shuriken Rasengan hat er ja zum Schluss auch selber weiterentwickelt. Ein paar Windelement-Techniken wären doch super...lasst uns einfach fest dran glauben :D...bevor hier wieder eine Diskusion über Narutos Kampfstil ausbricht xD --Vanel5780 17:25, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich hoffe zwar auch das Naruto noch was anders erlernt als nur das neue Rasengan vielleicht bringt Bee ihm ja noch was interessantes bei. Nur bezeigel ich das Kishi so etwas machen wird. Wem sich Naruto´s trainings Methode ansieht so muss er sich immer irgend wie ja mit Schattendoppelgängern aus helfen. Er benutzt ja auch jetzt noch für das normal Rasengan immer einen Schattendoppelgänger. Dragoneyes1 naj bis jetzt noch nicht Jönäs Wird es nächste Woche auch kein neues Kapitel raus kommen ??? :bis jetzt weiß man, dass diese woche definitiv kein kapitel erscheint. was nächste woche angeht, sind noch keine infos bekannt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:11, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ok hi ich denke das Choji jetzt im Kampf gegen Asuma entweder stirb oder mindesten sehr schwer verwundet wird. fällt es nur für eine woche aus oder auch länger? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 22:22, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :das weiß man nicht. wahrscheinlich nur für diese woche. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:59, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) auf mangastream kamm die Woche ja überhaupt nichts neues wird wahrscheinlich die nächsten wochen auch so sein, da japan zur zeit mehr problmeme hat als mangas zu zeichenn [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 10:21, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :leute! bis jetzt war pause nur für eine woche angesagt. die ankommende woche werden die mangas höchstwahrscheinlich erscheinen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:06, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) also so weit ich weiß sind die neuen spoiler auf mangaspoiler.com draußen. aber ich komme da nicht rein weil da irgendwelche viren sind!!! ist das bei euch auch so???????? :es sind noch keine spoiler von 533 draußen, auch nicht auf mangaspoiler.com oder sonst einer anderen seite. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:10, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : : die spoiler sind draußen von 533 auf mangaspoiler.com Sasuke サスケ 09:56, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC)